OS - Un décolleté et une paire de jambe
by Elnaya
Summary: Hermione est à une des nombreuse fêtes du ministère. Toutes plus emmerdantes les unes que les autres. Et qui décide de pointer le bout de son nez? Drago Malefoy.


**Bonjour, alors je vous présente mon tout premier Os que je fait depuis 2 mois, Je stresse! **

**J'ai essayer de respecter les personnages en faisant une histoire respectable et enfaite, je trouve ça assez amusant d'écrire des OS! **

**Allez! Je vous laisse le découvrir!**

**Bisou xo'**

**Elnaya**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un décolleté et une paire de jambes.

Hermione Granger était une femme. Une femme qui s'ennuyait fort beaucoup en ces temps de festivités. C'était environ la cinquième fête en deux semaines que le ministère organisait pour aucune raison apparente.

En tant que Directrice du département de la justice magique, elle se devait d'apparaître à chacune d'entre elles et aussi, peut-être, à cause qu'Harry n'aurait pas supporté tout seul ces '' Festivités mondaine de gosses de riche pleins aux as qui veulent se la montrer''. Eh oui, les paroles du grand Harry Potter lui-même et serait-ce mal de révéler qu'il l'avait dit sur un ton de dégoût total? Pourtant, à l'instant même, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser au bras de Jenna Orgnac, une sang-pur blonde et plein aux as comme il se plaisait à le dire.

\- Pas si dégoûté que cela le petit hypocrite de mes deux. Grogna Hermione assis seule, ou plutôt avachis, à une des grandes tables de la salle.

\- Pourquoi une si laide expression dans une bouche aussi délicieuse? Tu m'étonneras toujours Granger.

La brune ne se retourna même pas. Il ne fallait pas être une tête à Papineau pour reconnaître la voix grave et traînante de Drago Malefoy, le Ministre de la magie en personne. Bien sûr, qui d'autres aurait pu vouloir que les sorcier riches exhibent leurs argents dans de tels évènements sans but précis. Hermione aurait pu l'envoyer bouler ou autres, mais voilà, il était son patron. Hermione le supportait mais ces mots lui écorchaient les lèvres en lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. _Il était son patron. _Elle entendit une chaise se tirer en face d'elle et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne se releva pas pour autant.

\- Toujours frustré d'avoir perdu l'élection, Granger?

\- La ferme, Malefoy.

Encore une chose à rajouter à sa très longue liste d'humiliation. Kingsley voulait prendre sa retraite et a donc enclenché des élections. Ne vous méprenez pas, Hermione ne se serait jamais présentée si le ministre _et _Harry n'avait pas fait pression sur elle. Beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient présentés. Entre autres, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang, Brian Défournais et elle-même. Bon, jusque-là, elle avait fini par accepter que le poste de Ministre n'était pas si terrible et qu'elle s'en sortirait. De plus, son petit ami de l'époque, Noah Largeoreille, avait insisté pour diriger sa campagne.

Et puis, à la dernière minute, Drago Malefoy a décidé qu'il aimerait devenir ministre. Un coup de tête assurément, il le disait lui-même. Beaucoup disaient que dès qu'il était entré en course, il était clair que cela ne se jouerais plus qu'entre Hermione Granger et lui. La guerre avait été déclarée. Les débats, les chicanes et les mises en scènes et bien, les médias en avaient été servis. La Gazette s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Tout cela avait duré trois mois. Et finalement, Drago Malefoy l'avait remporté avec seulement trois voies d'écart. Trois.

\- Je ne suis pas rancunière à ce point et ça te ferait trop plaisir.

\- À vrai dire, Granger, j'aurais pensé qu'être ton patron aurait été beaucoup plus amusant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec incomphréension. Il était habillé d'un complet moldu bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche impeccable dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts faisant entrevoir son torse bien dessiné. Et ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille. Sur beaucoup d'autres cela aurait parus négligés voir sale mais Hermione se surprit à penser que ça lui allait bien.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Je dois dire que tu es moins… farouche que je l'aurais cru. C'est dommage.

\- C'est ça. Et te donner une bonne raison de me renvoyer? Hors de question.

\- Granger, je suis le Ministre. informa-t-il de sa voix traînante sans la quitter des yeux. Je pourrais te renvoyer sans aucune raison que tout le monde ne dirais rien.

\- Tu t'y crois vraiment n'est-ce pas, Malefoy?

\- Ou peut-être que la Gazette voudrait me poser quelques questions, continua-t-il sans l'écouter. Je pourrais raconter que tu m'as sauvagement violé dans mon bureau et que je garde des cicatrices de morsures de dents et de griffures sur mon joli corps.

\- Personne ne va croire ça! s'énerva Hermione outrée.

\- Et toi, qui vas-tu convaincre si tu t'énerves comme ça? commenta-t-il avec un sourcil arqué. Il faut que tu apprennes à garder ton sang-froid. C'est une qualité que j'aime chez mes employés.

Hermione décida qu'elle en avait assez d'être avec lui et se leva de sa table pour aller en chercher une autre en solitaire. Mais seulement, il semblerait que ce n'était pas son jour de chance parce que ça robe, qui devait sans doute valoir une petite fortune, se prit dans sa patte de chaise et elle chuta sur le sol comme une merde. Un groupe de personnes qui passait devant elle, éclata de rire et Hermione entendit même une femme se moquer.

\- Le ministère n'est plus ce qu'il était, et dire qu'elle est la directrice du département de la justice magique!

\- Ah oui? dit un homme en la fixant d'un air hautain.

\- Mais oui! Savez-vous que je compte me présenter à son poste? ajouta-t-elle avec fierté. Avec Monsieur Malefoy en ministre cela ne me sera pas difficile.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

Cette fois, c'était Hermione qui s'était levée, intéressée d'apprendre comment Drago Malefoy en venait à nommer ces directeurs de départements. Elle se tenait droite et attentive.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle lentement en la dévisageant de haut en bas, j'userais de méthodes simples. Comme la persuasion. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est… consternant. fit Hermione en plissant les yeux. Avec vous à la tête de la justice magique, le monde sorcier ne ferait pas long feu. Il y aurait à parier qu'un autre personnage idolâtrant Voldemort viendrait le prendre d'assaut.

\- Comment osez-vous prononcer ce nom, Sang-de-Bourbe!

\- Excusez-moi?

Une voix traînante venait d'interrompre leur échange. Hermione rougit furieusement tandis que l'autre blanchit d'un seul coup.

\- Miss Roosevelt c'est bien cela?

\- Oui, Lord Malefoy? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je crains, de devoir vous dire de surveiller votre langage. De tels mots ne sont pas admis au sein de mon ministère.

Honteuse, elle s'inclina et partit à toute vitesse tandis que l'ancienne gryffondor fulminait.

\- De tels mots ne sont pas admis dans _ton _ministère, Malefoy? Où sont passés tes bonnes vieilles habitudes? Et ton arrogance? Reprends-toi, bon sang!

\- Tu n'aimes pas l'homme que je suis devenu, Granger? Tu préférais le gamin idiot qui réussissait à te faire pleurer?

\- Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour toi! Ne rêve pas non plus!

Elle tourna les talons et attrapa un verre de champagne qu'elle cala en moins de deux. Comment pourrait-elle garder son sang-froid avec toutes ses personnes odieuses autour d'elle? Hermione s'assit dans un coin isolé et soupira. Où était Harry Potter quand on avait besoin de lui? Elle fixa Drago qui parlait au petit groupe de tout à l'heure et le vit ensuite regarder dans tous les sens.

\- Bouh!

\- Aaah! Par merlin, Ginny!

La plus jeune des Weasley était devenue une belle femme rousse convoitée par beaucoup d'homme. Malheureusement pour eux, elle restait fidèle à l'élue de son cœur, Harry Potter. Ces deux-là s'étaient mariés, il y a maintenant trois ans.

\- Est-ce moi ou la grande Hermione Granger regardait fixement, le trop sexy pour être vrai et j'ai nommé, Drago Malefoy?

\- C'est toi, Ginny.

\- Hum… je ne suis pas sûr de ça! fit la rousse en éclatant de rire. En plus, j'ai toujours su que vous vous aimiez tous les deux!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer! Je te rappelle que j'étais encore en couple il n'y a même pas un mois.

\- Oui, et il t'a lâché parce que tu sais ce que tu disais dans ton sommeil?

Et dans une parfaite imitation de la brune, Ginny ferma les yeux et gémis doucement.

\- Drago… Malefoy… mmmh… je le…. Déteste… Drago… merlin, il…. Malefoy…. Tu-

\- La ferme! Cria Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Dit-moi, ricana la rousse malicieusement. C'est comment de faire des rêves érotiques avec lui?

\- Ginny tu veux un conseil? lança Hermione de mauvais poils. Va empêcher cette gourde de Jenna Orgnac de te voler ton précieux mari d'accord?

La jeune femme regarda dans la direction désignée et plissa méchamment les yeux en voyant qu'effectivement, la sous-secrétaire du directeur du département des créatures magiques se faisait très entreprenante.

\- Il va m'entendre! s'écria la femme Potter en s'en allant à grand pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas une minute…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour se rendre compte que Malefoy se trouvait juste derrière elle et que c'était lui qui avait lancé ce commentaire. Elle se retourna lentement.

\- La Weaslette a toujours été l'une de mes gryffondor préférés. Et tu sais, que je n'en aime aucun. _Sans __exception._

Hermione haussa les épaules. Il aurait été inutile, elle le réalisait, de changer de place ou de lui dire de faire de l'air. Il s'assit à côté d'elle cette fois-ci et lui tendit un verre qu'elle regarda avec méfiance.

\- Ce n'est pas de la drogue, Granger. Ce n'est que de la Bière-au-beurre.

Elle plissa le nez peu convaincu. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers elle.

\- Sans alcool. Je te le promets. chuchota-t-il comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache.

\- Euh… pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à voix basse?

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que le monde sache que, moi, le grand Drago Malefoy j'ai offert à boire à une de mes employés. fit-il d'un ton las. Je ne veux pas que l'on cri au favoritisme ou pire, imagine Granger, Le ministre de la magie tombe amoureux d'une directrice de département!

Hermione leva un sourcil et le toisa avec un regard méprisant.

\- Si tu tombes amoureux de ma personne, je ne crois pas que ce sera la gazette la plus choquée mais la principale intéressée. Moi, en l'occurrence.

\- Voyons Granger, n'importe quelle femme serait honorée d'être l'objet de mon attention.

\- Eh bien, monsieur le ministre, s'exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement les mains à plats sur la table. Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme et encore moins une à soudoyer avec du sexe.

Drago Malefoy posa une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Hermione sans réfléchir et l'attira à lui en se mettant debout. Il se pencha vers son oreille en souriant dangereusement.

\- Ne crois-tu pas, chère Hermione, que si j'avais pensé que cette tactique aurait été la bonne je l'aurais utilisée dès le début?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Ce que ça veut dire. conclut-il en se rassoyant. Bon, maintenant bois une bonne gorgée de bière-au-beurre non-alcoolisé et relaxe, Granger. Je te promets que ça va t'aider à te sentir mieux. Sinon, j'ai un autre remède qui marche à tous les coups.

\- Et que valent tes promesses, cher Malefoy? rétorqua la jeune femme en faisant fit du dernier commentaire du blond.

\- Goûtent et tu verras.

Elle prit le verre en effleurant ses longs doigts fins et but une longue gorgée. Hermione fut forcée de reconnaître que c'était bien là sa boisson favorite, sans alcool. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres. Ils ne parlèrent plus. De son côté, elle pensait aux dossiers qu'elle devrait traitée le lendemain matin et se disait que si elle n'était pas venu elle aurait pu les faire ce soir. Lui, il pensait à la femme devant lui. Il l'avait regardé de haut en bas et devait s'avouer bouche-bée. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, à sa manière, mais ce soir elle battait des records dans sa robe prune signé Irina Zabini. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs réflexions personnelles.

\- Tu as un beau décolleté, Hermione.

La brune qui venait de prendre une gorgée s'étouffa et Drago lui tapa gentiment dans le dos en la fixant du regard, son célèbre sourire en coin.

\- Ça va?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça? Quelqu'un aurait pu entendre!

\- Et alors ce n'est pas un crime, Mademoiselle la juge! souria-t-il en prenant le ton d'un aristocrate. Les décolletés de ces dames autour de nous sont si vulgaires ou alors inexistant, mais le vôtre est à couper le souffle. Il est simple, magnifique et la robe vous mets en valeur sans être obscène. Un délice à regarder.

\- Euh… merci?

\- Tout ce que je dis, continua-t-il plus sérieusement sur sa lancée, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mal à complimenter le décolleté d'une belle femme.

La brune rougit et but une gorgée pour calmer sa gêne. Soit c'était elle, soit il venait de lui dire qu'elle était carrément attirante.

\- C'est une robe Zabini, non? Ça ne coûte pas qu'une mornille!

\- Je suis loin d'être pauvre! fit Hermione vexée en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

\- Weasley s'est fait une petite fortune?

\- Pardon? Qu'est-ce que Ron à avoir la dedans?

\- C'est ton fiancé, non?

Hermione resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à balbutier.

\- Fiancés? R-ron et… moi? Tu… mais… qu-qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

\- J'sais pas… tout à l'heure, il m'a regardé en faisant un genre de grimace qui devait être un sourire. L'informa dédaigneusement le blond. C'était horrible.

Drago sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Il avait l'air encore plus crétin que d'habitude.

\- Malefoy!

\- Admets-le, Weasley n'est pas très brillant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle avait toujours trouvé Ron un tout petit peu empoté. Elle a pourtant réussis a tombé amoureuse de lui durant le temps de Poudlard malgré sa tendance à ne rien comprendre rapidement et a trop mangé. Malheureusement, il y a une fin à tous et ils n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre en tant que couple.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, monsieur le ministre.

Puis sur un coup de fatigue, elle bailla la bouche ouverte et Drago mit une main devant celle-ci en rigolant. Hermione la saisit et l'enleva de devant son visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? chuchota-t-elle sèchement.

\- J'empêche le monde entier de voir le fond de ta gorge. Tu es trop mignonne, Granger.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à réaliser que Drago devenait presque gentil avec elle. Elle regarda au loin et aperçu Irina Zabini dans une longue robe bleu marine aux reflets argenté. Elle souria largement et empoigna Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! cria celui-ci.

\- J'ai vu Madame Zabini! On va la saluer!

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me tirer comme ça! Et ma réputation alors?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et tapa sur l'épaule de la femme. Celle-ci se retourna et sourit à Hermione avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Irina Zabini était une belle femme au teint hâlé et aux magnifiques cheveux noirs, dont la réputation qui la suivait ne lui faisait pas honneur.

\- Hermione, comment tu vas?

\- Je trouve ces fêtes d'une platitude, mais sinon tout va bien et vous?

\- Tout comme toi. Ma boutique marche bien et Blaise a enfin fini son stage d'auror. Il est revenu au manoir, samedi dernier!

\- Oh! Harry ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était revenu! Je passerais lui dire bonjour quand je le pourrais. lança Hermione visiblement ravie, alors que de son côté Drago ne comprenait pas comment elles se connaissaient.

La femme Zabini se pencha plus près de l'ancienne gryffondor et se mit à chuchoter :

\- Alors tu as trouvé qui était ton amoureux secret?

\- C'est vraiment embarrassant, dit la brune en rougissant.

\- Tu as un amoureux secret, Granger? ricana Drago qui ne s'était pas privé d'écouter.

Si à ce moment-là Hermione n'avait pas été distraite par un serveur qui lui avait marché sur le pied en lui rentrant dedans - ce qui lui avait valu de faire sa deuxième chute de la soirée - et bien, elle aurait vu le regard réprobateur et surpris d'Irina Zabini sur le jeune Malefoy.

\- Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé Miss Granger! s'écria le serveur affolé, la brune ne fit qu'un geste de la main et un petit sourire.

Hermione se retrouvait les fesses sur le sol et les jambes entartés de petits four à la crème. La brune gémis de dépit. Elle se releva en prenant appui sur les jambes de quelqu'un et tint sa robe en hauteur dans une de ses mains.

\- Ça va Granger? railla le blond. J'étais assez confortable à ton goût?

\- Je suis désolé. fit-elle sans le penser une seconde avant de se regarder la mine dépitée. Eh bien, je crois que c'est le signe que je dois rentrer chez moi. Au plaisir de vous revoir Madame Zabini! Malefoy.

\- Encore désolé! lança le serveur encore une fois.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'étais fatiguée de toute façon.

Hermione se retourna et transplana, mais pas chez elle. Dans son bureau. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et essuya ses jambes avec du papier brun, une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Elle aurait pu jeter un simple sortilège de nettoyage, mais dans ces moment-là, Hermione oubliait qu'elle était un sorcière et préférait utilisée les bonne vieilles méthodes. La brune s'assit sur un des sofas qui ornaient son bureau, enleva ses talons hauts et se prit la tête entre les mains. Celle-ci n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les lumières et seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient un peu son antre.

Loin des projecteurs et des appareils photo, Hermione Granger ne menait pas une aussi belle vie qu'il le semblerait. La vérité c'est qu'elle croulait sous le travail, que les avis de dettes affluaient de plus en plus, que les menaces de familles de mangemorts condamnés lui rendaient la vie difficile et elle était dégoûté d'avoir perdu l'élection. Depuis cet évènement, elle n'arrivait plus à sortir dans la rue sans se faire dévisager par des gens qui se disaient que l'héroïne de guerre ne valait plus rien.

Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi sensible mais pour elle, se faire dire qu'elle ne valait rien en comparaison de cette fouine qui l'avait insulté pendant toute sa scolarité et bien elle le prenait très mal. Cet homme qui en avait plein aux as, qui avait tout ce que tout le monde pouvait avoir et qui était incapable de se battre de façon loyal.

C'est au moment où Hermione prenait la décision de démissionner qu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans son bureau. Elle allait se lever au moment où elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules dénudés. Elle frissonna.

\- Malefoy… je sais que c'est toi.

\- Je suis si reconnaissable que ça?

\- Tu es le seul, dans ce ministère à posséder le double des clés de mon bureau, crétin. Hors ma porte était barré.

\- Tu te sens intelligente Granger? railla-t-il de toute évidence frustré de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse qu'il espérait. Tu fais quoi ici? Tu pleures dans ton coin?

Hermione se dégagea de sa poigne et se retourna vers lui le regard noir. Regard qu'il ne put voir à cause de l'obscurité.

\- La ferme.

\- On se rebelle, Granger?

\- Je démissione.

\- Pardon? rétorqua le blond abasourdi.

\- Je veux quitter mon poste, répéta Hermione fermement. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce ministère.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu l'élection que tu dois être si défaitiste, Granger.

\- Ça te rend triste Malefoy? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que Miss Roosevelt lorgne mon poste depuis un petit moment.

La brune se leva sans attendre sa réponse et pris son sac en s'approchant de la porte. Elle ne fit pas trois pas qu'elle se retrouva plaquée sur le mur avec force.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je veux tant que mon père sortes d'Azkaban?

La voix traînante et glaciale qui venait de retentir glaça le sang de la brune et elle se sentit mal à l'aise sur le coup.

\- En quoi ça me regarde?

\- Chérie… c'est toi qui doit accepter les libérations hors tu t'opposes à celle de mon père avec tellement de… ferveur.

\- Et avec raison, Malefoy!

Le blond la lâcha et s'assit sur un des sofas.

\- Je veux qu'il voit tout ça. Je veux qu'il voit que j'ai réussis ma vie sans avoir besoin de son argent. Je veux qu'il voit que les sang-purs ne règne plus en maître et je veux qu'il me voit parmi les nés-moldu avec qui je suis devenus ami.

Il leva les yeux vers la brune qui le regardait fixement.

\- Je veux qu'il voit la personne avec laquelle je suis tombée amoureux et je veux qu'il meure face à cette vision.

Hermione s'approcha et s'assit sur le divan en face.

\- Tu te souviens quand on était auror? Potter, Weasley, toi et moi?

\- Tu crois que j'oublierais vos conneries à tout casser? ricana Hermione. C'était à peine si vous auriez pu vous sortir des mauvais pas sans moi.

\- Tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un Granger.

\- En attendant, tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas été là.

\- Je rigole. dit Drago en lui riant au nez.

Il se calma et lui sourit.

\- Je le sais bien.

Hermione se leva en soupirant et prit son sac. Elle ouvrit sa cheminée et alla chercher un dossier sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers son patron.

\- Tu veux réellement que ton père sortes d'Azkaban, Malefoy?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu veux endosser toutes les responsabilités? Te porter garant, surveiller ses faits et geste et si il arrive un malheur… endosser les conséquences?

\- Je… oui.

\- Je ne te comprends plus. Tu pourrais perdre ton poste de ministre, tu sais?

\- Je sais. Alors tu seras celle qui me succédera.

Hermione soupira.

\- Alors je m'arrangerai.

\- Merci. Et on ne s'obstine pas avec ses supérieurs.

Elle marcha en direction de la cheminée en haussant les épaules.

\- Granger!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu as une belle démarche. Et en plus tes jambes sont à croquées!

\- Oooh! Mon décolleté va être jaloux fait attention. À demain.

Elle ricana et s'en alla. Tous les deux l'avait ressenti, La tension sexuelle qui passait entre eux était tellement forte que s'en était étrange. Drago sorti un médaillon de sa poche et le contempla en soupirant. Il était tombé amoureux de Granger probablement en huitième années, enfin… l'année où ils avaient repris Poudlard pour avoir manqué les cours.

Ils avaient eu une petite aventure lors d'un retour de mission. Un de leur collègue venait de mourir et Drago avait eu la brillante idée de venir consoler la brunette. Ils se voyaient de plus en plus, mais ils n'étaient pas prête à assumer leur relation, du moins... Drago comptait bien faire changer Hermione d'avis. Alors que le blond allait sortir du bureau la cheminée s'alluma et quelqu'un en sorti et fonça sur lui. La personne l'embrassait avec passion.

\- Je savais que tu allais craquée la première.

\- Tais-toi. Je ne savais pas que je ne pourrais plus essayer de te détester comme avant. C'est très dur de le réaliser. Tu sais que c'était carrément une deuxième nature pour moi?

\- Je suis sûr que ça l'es encore.

Le blonds prit le visage dans ses mains et embrassa son nez.

\- Sort tes griffes, Granger. La deuxième partie est commencée.

\- Sort ton venin, Malefoy. Elle va bientôt se terminer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dites-moi comment vous l'avez trouver!**

**Elnaya xo'**


End file.
